


Your Absence

by EmptyWires



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWires/pseuds/EmptyWires
Summary: After the battle in the Eltower against Hennon, Psyker left Mastermind side without leaving a trace. Mastermind tries to find him but the more time passes he realizes that maybe his effort is in vain.





	1. Sleepless

“Mastermind!” A voice screamed his name. Mastermind knew he had to move, to escape from the laser’s reach Hennon – if that creature could still be called Hennon – just shoot to his direction. The scientist was frozen on his spot and even if he could move his dynamos laid broken on the floor.  
  
“Mastermind!”  
  
Again, that voice called him. Fear covered every inch of his body, Mastermind could only close his eyes as he braced from the impact.  
  
Mastermind jumped on his spot on his bed, his breathing was fast and agitated. After looking around to make sure he was save in his bedroom, he laid on his bed and tried to fall asleep. Tears fallen against his will from his eyes as he hugged a pillow as tight as he could.  
  
It was the same dream – well memory – that haunted him every night. He tried to calm his breathing and his beating heart but as more as he tried to ignore that memory the more felt his heart clench painfully.  
  
-  
  
  
The sound of the alarm Mastermind set last night resonate in the room. The scientist groaned and turned off the alarm by pressing behind Apocalypse’s ears. Today he would meet with the El’s search party to go to a cave in the outskirts of Elrianode.  
  
Yesterday they talked to Ventus about a cave that he found while he walked around the city, something about "a place that was used for training before the explosion of the El" which caught the attention of Elsword who decided it was a good idea investigate the cave.  
  
Mastermind couldn't care less about that damned cave but since he had nothing else to do –Aside from his research–, he decided to go with them; he didn’t care to hear the comments of Ain or Aisha, much less the screams of Lu or Ara, as long as he was distracted he didn’t care about his teammates.


	2. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing, Mastermind?” The scientist heard a voice behind him, when he looked back he did not find anyone. “Don’t tell me you feel affection for your teammates, kuhuhu.” The voice talked again, this time it seemed that it was coming from the road in front of Mastermind.  
> Mastermind annoyed by the voice followed it. He had to get rid of the creatures that blocked his way but he didn’t mind; he just wanted to know who was that voice.

“We finally arrived.” The Elemental Master announced. They all stopped at the entrance.  
  
“Is this the Elrian Sanctum?” Elsword asked. “It’s quite dark inside.” Ara peaked inside the cave. “Don’t worry, Elsword and I can use our swords to light up bit.” Elesis answered as her sword lighted up.  
  
“Don’t forget about me Ms. Knight Captain.” Ain commanded some eids to turn Rein. “Be careful. I feel Henir energy inside.”  
  
Elsword nodded. “Let’s stay together.” He lighted up his sword. “Let’s go.”  
  
Mastermind huffed and opened a few holograms to light his way. There was no way he would rely in them to guide the way.  
  
After everyone got ready they entered the cave.  
  
As they made their way inside the cave Henir creatures appeared, some of them where like the ones they defeated in the Water Dragon Sanctum and some were new to them; the new ones were harder to defeat.  
  
"Who said that?" Chung asked as he turned his head looking for someone. “No one has said a thing.” Answered Mastermind with a confused look.  
  
“I swear I heard someone talking to me, I don’t think it was my guardian stone.” The paladin decided to stay alert.  
  
“I don’t think it was a good idea to come here…” Erbluhen mumbled as he seemed troubled and thoughtful. “Is everything alright Ain?” Aisha asked. “Is nothing Ms. Magician, Let’s just get out of here soon.” Ain wavered his hand.  
  
“I have got some strange readings since we entered this cave, they worsen as we step further.” Eve decided to summon Ophelia.  
  
“It must be the Henir energy, let’s be more caref- “Elesis was interrupted as more Henir creatures appeared in front of them.  
  
“What ends the path of redemption?” a strange voice resonated inside the cave; it sounded like several voices in one.  
  
“Everyone, stay alert!” Elsword screamed. “Tsk” Mastermind mumbled under his breath as he activated Skyfall, not so far away from him he saw Chung running to other direction. “Mr. Chung!” Ara screamed as she followed him.  
  
“Ara wait! We must stay-” Rena tried to stop Sakra Devanam but a creature got in her way. “Gungnir!” with a quick move of her hand she shot an arrow to the sky and spears fell from the sky.  
  
“Can you shut up?” Lu screamed at anyone as she fought the creatures. “I know I must take my throne but this is not the right time to talk about it!” Ciel looked her confused. “Lu, who are you talking to?”  
  
Lu summoned Apollyon who smashed the creatures with its fist. “To that voice! It is talking to me!” Ciel looked more confused. “You can hear it too?” Lu nodded. “I didn’t hear what Chung said but since the one who summoned the creatures talked another one has been talking to me.”  
  
“Big sis! Where are you going?” Elsword shouted, Elesis dashed between the Henir creatures. “I hear the voice coming from this way, follow me.” “But we must stay together!” Elesis didn’t hear Elsword and disappeared in the distance.  
  
“What was that just now? Was it Henir's Order?” Aisha created a giant summoning circle to fire numerous ice shards, the ice shards pierced through enemies. “No. It's a bit different. It seems like a life form.” Eve opened a dimensional gate summoning Ferdinand and Oberon to support Ophelia; the three Nasod Servants making a quick job of the creatures around Empress.  
  
“What are you doing, Mastermind?” The scientist heard a voice behind him, when he looked back he did not find anyone. “Don’t tell me you feel affection for your teammates, kuhuhu.” The voice talked again, this time it seemed that it was coming from the road in front of Mastermind.  
  
Mastermind annoyed by the voice followed it. He had to get rid of the creatures that blocked his way but he didn’t mind; he just wanted to know who was that voice.  
  
“Add, where are you going?” The Blade Master shouted to him while he pierced a creature with his sword, the scientist didn’t answer and continued his way.  
  
“Do you have what it takes?” The voice talked again. Mastermind huffed and activated Ultimate Fury. He dashed between the creatures screaming in pain as he followed the voice.  
  
“Tell me Mastermind, what are you looking for?” The voice chuckled. “Well, who are you looking for?” Mastermind froze in his spot. After he looked around making sure he was standing alone in that part of the cave he walked following the voice’s direction.  
  
A few steps further he saw a white figure, it somehow resembled his own image.  
  
“Don’t tell me you are looking for that damned berserker. He left you didn’t he?” The figure talked as he stood up from some cubes that fell at its sides, Mastermind stepped back. “What are you?” He heard himself mumble.  
  
“What am I? I think the right question is what are you Mastermind.” The figure smiled. “Look at you. You are nothing without that idiot.” Mastermind closed his fists with anger.  
  
“You even failed to go back to your past. Did you finally realize it’s impossible? Shame on you. All your time wasted.” The figure continued talking.  
  
“…Shut up.” Mastermind shivered in anger.  
  
“Oh? You knew so well it was meaningless didn’t you? You also knew that something was in Psyker’s head but you tried to ignore it.”  
  
“Shut up.” Mastermind mumbled again.  
  
“He knew you are weak, that’s why he left you. You became a burden for him; look at you, you are nothing.”  
  
“Shut up!” Mastermind snapped and shoot Panzer Buster to the figure, it’s cubes got the impact and returned back to its master’s side. The scientist froze in his spot.  
“Kuhuhu, come on, Mastermind. You can be more than this.” Mastermind got surprised by the figure’s words. “You have all the possibilities to do what you want. You have all the data you need and if you don´t well…” the figure chuckled. “…You can always research don’t you?”  
  
Mastermind calmed himself. “What can I do?” He asked, the figure chuckled again and sat on its cubes.  
  
“You tell me.”  
  
Mastermind glared at it.  
  
“Don’t get me wrong Masi.” The figure raised it arms as surrender. “I can only tell you one thing: Forget him, he is the reason why you are holding back.”  
  
Mastermind felt his heart clench. He lowered his gaze. “What if I don’t want to forget him?” he mumbled.  
  
The figure sighed and stood again. “It’s up to you. Come back here when you have your answer.” After that the figure disappeared. The wall behind where the figure was standing shattered and showed a clear path that led to the entrance.  
  
Mastermind stepped out of the cave to find the El’s search party outside. The way back to the El tower was silent as everyone looked full of thoughts.

When Mastermind returned back home –well, the one he had in Elrianode– he made himself dinner; just a simple sandwich with a cup of tea. While he looked for the tea bags he found the cup Psyker used to drink coffee; a simple black cup with white outline of ears and whiskers of a cat. It was a gift the scientist made for him on his lab.  
  
Psyker at first made fun of him because “Really? A cat?” was what he said when Mastermind gave it to him followed by his laughter and a hug. “I love it. thank you.” Psyker mumbled on his ear before giving a soft kiss to the scientist cheek, from the corner of his eye he saw Mastermind shifting something with his hands behind his back, the scientist cleared his throat and the berserker leaned back.  
  
“Well, I made other one. Y-you know so we can m-match?” The scientist studded as he showed a white cup with the same print but with black outline. Psyker gave a heartwarming smile to Mastermind as he leaned to kiss him. After he broke the kiss he took both cups. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s use them!” Psyker turned on the coffee machine and Mastermind decided to take out the remains of the cake they bought a day before.  
  
Mastermind smiled to himself as he looked at the black cup. He took it and drank his tea on it. After he washed the dishes –A task he used to fight with his partner to decide who washed them and sometimes, if both of them agreed, wash them together–, he took a shower before going to sleep.  
  
After taking a shower Mastermind brushed his hair as always. It hurt him to think that back when Psyker was still with him he would brush it for him, always making comments of ‘how much he loved his hair’, taking extra care of it and most of the time he would even kiss his white locks.  
  
That was one of the reasons why Mastermind cared so much for his hair but now that the berserker was gone all he could do was brush it to get rid of the knocks on it, no paying attention if it seemed pale or if it had split ends.  
  
Mastermind passed by Psyker’s room when an idea came to his mind and decided to sleep in his room. After laying in the bed and making himself comfortable he took some blueprints that laid on the bedside table –something about a battery to improve the performance of his dynamos– Mastermind chuckled from time to time as he read his lover’s notes in the blueprint and noticed the coffee marks in the blueprints.  
  
He fell asleep reading them.

  



	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first weeks were easier to handle since he had high hopes of Psyker returning at any day and he had the El’s search party to get him distracted from his loneliness but since they stopped meeting it grew harder to distract his mind of those thoughts that haunted him every day.

The weeks became months and Mastermind still could not find any clue to Psyker's whereabouts. Mastermind tried his best to ignore the emptiness he felt but it grew worse over time.  
Psyker did leave a note to him. It was next to him on the scientist bed, right were where he used to sleep with the scientist. He promised he would come back to his side, that he just needed to do something for their sake, to grew stronger. He didn’t specify how long he would be apart but Mastermind waited every day, patiently… now he felt fooled and anxious about it, patience was long gone. 

‘What if he got himself in trouble? It’s dangerous to be alone in Elrianode. It’s full of Henir creatures!’ 

‘What if he got injured and he didn’t make it out alive?’

‘What if he got tired of always protecting him?’

‘Did he leave because he was weak?’ 

‘Did he leave because he got tired of Mastermind always talking about his research?’ 

‘Did he found someone else?’ 

‘Why did he leave him alone?’

Alone. He was left alone and there was nothing to do about it…

It hurt him; it hurt him how he felt about the word alone.

The first weeks were easier to handle since he had high hopes of Psyker returning at any day and he had the El’s search party to get him distracted from his loneliness but since they stopped meeting it grew harder to distract his mind of those thoughts that haunted him every day. 

The El search party didn’t even meet to talk like they used to; Elsword was too busy training, Aisha was researching in Elrianode old books something about “Aether”, Rena received some “Spirit stone” for the spirit world, Raven was working on his Nasod Arm –he used to get help from Mastermind, but last time he saw the Blade Master and offered his help he declined the offer and said something about “I must do this.”– Eve was busy with her servants, Chung was training with his Guardian Stone, Ara training with Eun, Last time he talked with Elesis she was talking nonsense about ‘charisma’ and ‘morale’, The demonic duo were defeating Henir creatures alone and Ain passed his days inside the El tower. 

The only thing that kept Mastermind distracted was his research. It nagged in the back of his mind what the figure inside the Elrian Sanctum told him and somehow he wanted to know what was figure talking about. 

Before, when he took days locked up in his lab with his research, Psyker used to send him messages constantly asking him about his advances – although he could not understand some things about them –, about whether he had slept the previous nights and about whether he needed him to bring him something to eat at his lab. 

Other times Psyker would knock his door later at night when he saw light coming under his door to tell him to go to sleep, and if Mastermind was in a very good mod he would let the brawler in and they slept together. 

Mastermind thought that Psyker was too overprotective and childish but at the same time he liked the feeling of someone caring about him. The thought of Psyker always waiting for him outside of his lab patiently made his heart feel warm and motivate him to finish as soon as he could his research or to take breaks to spend them with the berserker, even if they only had coffee and a small talk it was enough for the scientist; just seeing the smile of his lover made him feel that it was the place where he wanted to be; next to Psyker that always made him feel loved.

Now, it was just he and his research. Mastermind tried to fool himself thinking ‘I don’t care; I can finally research freely.’ And he did make a great advance. Mastermind felt proud of himself but that didn’t fill the emptiness inside of him. 

What was the meaning of making a great advance if he had no one to talk about it? Mastermind couldn’t answer that question.


	4. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been so long since Mastermind had taken a bath this relaxing and he wished he could have the luxury of having them more often.

One day late at night the scientist took a bath. He filled the bathtub with warm water in hopes to relax his body. He had spent days locked in his lab sleeping for short periods leaning on his desk using his forearms as pillows. 

Every part of his body cried tiredness and Mastermind just wanted to rest in his bed after the bath. When the bathtub was filled almost to the top the scientist closed the tap, got undressed and slipped into the tub. He could feel his body relax and his mind clear little by little. 

After some minutes enjoying the warm if the water, Mastermind took the soap and rubbed it on his body enjoying the sweet strawberry aroma coming from the soap. 

When his body was clean he opened the bottle of shampoo with the same strawberry smell and poured a generous amount into his hands. He rubbed his hands in his long hair enjoying the massage. 

It had been so long since Mastermind had taken a bath this relaxing and he wished he could have the luxury of having them more often. 

In the back of his mind he remembered that the last time he took a bath like this was with Psyker. Mastermind smiled and after rinsed his hair. "Hmm, if you were here I would have let you wash my hair." the scientist gave a slight laugh and took a handful of bubbles that were on the surface of the water. "Tell me. When are you going back?" He blew the bubbles to the direction where the brawler would be in front of him. 

"You are an idiot you know?" Mastermind gave a small laugh as he laid his head on the tub. "But you know..." the scientist closed his eyes. 

"You are my idiot."


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t a pretty sight; There were broken trees, the ground seemed to be burned and Mastermind could confirm this when he knelt and the burned odor made his stomach turn. There were tear marks on the trunks that laid on the ground and parts of Henir's creatures were scattered everywhere. It was obvious that a fight had happened in that place.

Mastermind was walking around the Eltower. The sun was setting and its orange rays adorned the horizon. The scientist felt calm despite not knowing anything about his loved for more than eleven months. His long white locks, his coat that hung from his shoulders and violet scarf danced together with the air. 

He had not changed the way he dressed since he stopped calling himself ‘Arc Tracer’ and the clothes he wore now kept him warm from the low temperatures in Elrianode – this being one of the reasons why he had changed his clothes – his dark purple turtle neck sweater kept him warm with the help of the white jacket he wore. 

“Add!”

He was walking with his eyes closed humming a tune when he heard his name being called. 

“Lu, wait for me!”

 

Mastermind heard another voice approaching him.

“Mastermind! Wait, we found something!” Lu insisted as she got close to Mastermind. The scientist opened his eyes and turned to face the demon duo.

“What is it Chiliarch?” the scientist asked as Lu tried to catch her breath. 

“Look.” Lu panted as she opened her fist. Mastermind’s eyes widened and tried to cover a gasp with his hands.

“It was on the outskirts of Elrianode City.” Ciel finally catch up and tried to explain. Mastermind with shaky hands grabbed the item Lu had on her hand; it was Psyker’s choker. 

The memories of what they got through in Elrianode City came back to Mastermind. 

“Can you show me where you found this?” Mastermind spoke softly, fear covered all his features.

“We will lead the way.” Lu answered and Ciel nodded. The three walked towards the place. 

 

“We were looking for some Henir creatures in this place. You know, since we left some creatures alive last time we were here after Raven told us he founded the one opening the portal to the creatures.” Lu talked as she leaded the way. “we thought they may be lurking around.” 

“Yes, I myself left some when Ara came looking for us.” Mastermind nodded. Now that he paid attention to the demonic duo he noticed Lu had her hair grabbed in a ponytail and her horns had grown. On the other hand, Ciel’s Hair was completely white and he had some hairpins on his bangs that Lu used to wear. 

“Here It is.” Lu stopped, Ciel knelt next to Lu to inspect the dust. Mastermind could only stare with wide eyes the sight. 

“Lu smelled a strange scent when we were walking around here.” Ciel explained. “When we saw this we decided to take a look to get a clue of what happened here.”

It wasn’t a pretty sight; There were broken trees, the ground seemed to be burned and Mastermind could confirm this when he knelt and the burned odor made his stomach turn. There were tear marks on the trunks that laid on the ground and parts of Henir's creatures were scattered everywhere. It was obvious that a fight had happened in that place.

“Lusa…” Mastermind mumbled to himself. 

“I’m sorry Add.” Lu spoke softly. She got near to the scientist to pat his back. 

“I don’t want to think the worst but I had never seen Psyker without his choker.” Ciel stood up and crossed his arms. “I’m sorry Mastermind.”

“…Can you give me some time alone?” Mastermind voice was lower than a whisper. Lu nodded and patted his back again. “Do you know the way back?” Lu ask worried about his friend. 

The scientist nodded, a sniff followed his answer.

“We will be in the ruins of Elrianode City if you need us. This area is clear of creatures now so don’t worry about it.” Dreadlord passed a hand on his hair as he leaved the scientist alone, Chiliarch following him. 

When the duo disappeared in the distance Mastermind sighed before standing up. He hated the scene. All his fears were in front of him and as much as he wanted to ignore them he couldn’t think of anything else. 

He walked around trying to find any clue of what happened, the rotting smell coming from the dead Henir’s beasts covered the place when the scientist moved them to see if they weren’t over a clue. he did his best to not puke. 

As much as Mastermind wanted this to be one of those nightmares he had every night he couldn’t face the fact that he was there, in front of what could be the remains of his lover’s last fight.

Mastermind couldn’t find anything in that area besides the choker Lu and Ciel gave to him. He was about to return to the Eltower when he stumbled with something. The scientist fought to keep his balance. After recovering his balance, he turned to saw with what he stumbled and froze on his spot.

The remains of one of Psyker’s dynamos laid on the floor; broken with dusted marks, Mastermind felt tears roll on his cheeks. 

When he bended down to take the weapon from the ground he saw it had dried blue blood on it –Probably from the Henir creatures – and that it seemed to be shattered due an impact. After taking the weapon on his hands he saw another dynamo not so far from the first one. This one was shattered but with some burnt marks. 

At this point Mastermind only thought the worse and slammed his fist on the ground, tears kept falling from his eyes, his voice was weak and it broke when he finally spoke. 

“Why? Why you did this?” He couldn’t calm himself, he wanted his lover back, why did it had to end like this? Why him? 

“Why you didn’t ask me to come with you? Was I too weak?” Mastermind sniffed. 

“I was a burden, right?” Mastermind smiled between tears. “It’s my fault, isn’t it?” The scientist cleaned the tears in his cheeks with his forearm but more tears felt from his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Psyker.” Mastermind whispered as he stuck his forehead to the ground. “It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry.”

Mastermind stayed like that till he stopped crying. 

After taking all the remains of his lover’s weapons he took a look at the sky; It was dark without its stars and there was no trace of the moon. It was empty, just like him. 

When he arrived home, he left the broken dynamos on Psyker’s desk and slept on that room. He hugged his lover’s covers as tights as he could to try to get some sleep.

He couldn’t sleep that night.


	6. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, the memories of Psyker returned to his mind, his head hurt as well as his heart.  
> "Stop..." he heard himself whisper as he covered his face with his hands, he didn’t want to cry but his body refused to obey him.  
> The memory of Psyker kissing his hair returned to torture him.  
> "Stop." He spoke louder and gritted his teeth.

It has been a whole Month since Mastermind discovered the remains of Psyker’s weapons. He kept himself locked at home since then. 

Several times Rena, Raven and Ain went to his house.

Rena used to take him tea and coffee and comforted him when he cried in front of her. 

Raven tried to encourage him and was careful with the feelings of the scientist. He understood Mastermind’s situation since he had already gone through a similar situation.

Ain invited him to take walks around the Eltower and curiously Mastermind accepted even through the two walked in silence. Ain used to try to talk with him and to convince him that maybe his loved was still alive and that he prayed to the goddess Ishmael for Psyker’s safety. 

Mastermind at this point didn’t know if there was really a Goddess who looked for others.

One night after he took a shower he was about to brush his hair when he paid attention to his reflection; He had dark eye bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than it used to be.   
Mastermind hated his reflection but what he hated most was seeing his hair, his long, neglected hair. 

Again, the memories of Psyker returned to his mind, his head hurt as well as his heart.

"Stop..." he heard himself whisper as he covered his face with his hands, he didn’t want to cry but his body refused to obey him.

The memory of Psyker kissing his hair returned to torture him.

"Stop." He spoke louder and gritted his teeth.

It was useless, his brain was against him and he remembered how Psyker played with his hair when the two of them were lying together in bed, when the scientist could hear the brawler’s heart beating in his chest.

"Stop!" Mastermind shouted and threw the brush on the floor.

He was tired; tired of crying, tired of himself and tired of being weak.

“Forget him…” Mastermind eyes widened. “He is the reason why you are holding back.” The voice resonated in his mind. 

“Shut up.” The scientist gritted his teeth again. He opened a drawler next to the sink and took a scissors. Without thinking he took strands of hair and cut them out; the long locks of hair fell to the floor and piled up as Mastermind cut his hair.

After more than an hour Mastermind looked at himself in the mirror; the hair that tormented him and brought back bad memories to him was gone. He could see another person in his reflection, one with more authority.

Mastermind sighed and picked up the mess of what was once his hair, he put it in the paper bags in which Rena used to take him tea and throw the bags on the trash. While he was in the kitchen he turned on the coffee machine and made himself a coffee, with a wave of his hand he called his dynamos.

"Delete the Mastermind code, it's a waste of time."

His dynamos followed his orders and beeped when the order was finished.

"Open the file "Virtual Reality" and the model “2.42.72” on the main computer. Make sure to prepare the printer." the scientist took a sip of his coffee.

"It is time for a change."

 

Mastermind laughed hysterically. “Finally! After weeks of endless research and development, let’s try this out. Distortion Zone!” He typed a commands on his holograms before shutting them and releasing a cube of energy in front of him. Mastermind got surrounded by a cube of holograms that projected figures inside of it. 

Mastermind laughed again and he commanded the holograms to project a figure of his mom. She was sitting under a tree while reading a book, when Mastermind approached her his mother looked him in the eyes and smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Mastermind smiled and bent down to hug his mother. “Oh, I miss you so much mother.” With a gesture of his hand the figure of his mother disappeared.

“Don’t think I have forgotten you.” A hologram of Psyker appeared in front of the scientist and caressed his check. Mastermind leaned to the touch and hugged the waist of the hologram. “You left me in the worst of times.” Mastermind leaned to kiss the figure but all the holograms around him disappeared and has left alone in his lab. The scientist laughed. He felt alive again and powerful, like if he could conquer the world and destroy it if he wanted. He was now the ruler of his own world.

“Excellent! this is how my world of perfection is formed.” Mastermind commanded his cubic dynamos to collect the data of the experiment. “Let’s work on the improvements to increase the time of virtual reality next time.” 

“Yes master.” His dynamos responded in a robotic voice. He smiled again and sat in his desk chair. He was slipping his eyes closed when he remembered he had to save his progress. The computer asked him how he wanted to call his new code and the scientist had to stop there for a second; If the ‘Mastermind’ code no longer existed that meant that he had to take another nickname, one that fitted his new personality and his new abilities. One that reflected what he really was. The scientist chuckled, he typed the name and saved his data. 

"System..."

The scientist closed his eyes and laid his arms behind his head. The computer beeped affirming it had listened to its master.

"Call me Dominator." The scientist laughed.


	7. Back again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His way through the cave was easier than the first time and he got rid of all the creatures that made the mistake to cross his way. In the middle of the cave he heard the voice again.  
> “Oh, you are here again?” the voice resounded. Dominator smiled and followed the voice without hesitation, in no time he has standing in front of the figure again.

Dominator stepped inside the Elrian Sanctum. He had a bone to pick with the Henir creatures and he wanted to burn alive with Ultimate Fury that damned figure that cursed his life. 

His way through the cave was easier than the first time and he got rid of all the creatures that made the mistake to cross his way. In the middle of the cave he heard the voice again.

“Oh, you are here again?” the voice resounded. Dominator smiled and followed the voice without hesitation, in no time he has standing in front of the figure again. 

“You’re late.” The figure spoke, irritation in his tone. 

“Isn’t that unfortunate?” Dominator teased. 

“You are a failure. You can’t even hope to redeem yourself. Kuhuhu…” The figure laughed, Dominator was alert for any incoming attack. 

“But no need to feel shame. This is your chance to create your perfect future. Of course, if you can survive this!” The figure commanded his weapons to attack. “Apocalypse!” 

Dominator’s eye widened when he recognized the attack aimed to him. He dodged the laser without problems but he was taken by surprise when the drone exploded. The scientist took the damage of the explosion and a thick layer of smoke covered his vision. 

The figure chuckled. He was about to disappear when it saw a figure through the smoke. 

“Ku...Kuhahahaha! You're not even trying, are you? Watch and learn! With these hands... I will no longer be stuck on the past, and create my perfect future!” Dominator laughed as he typed commands on his holograms, after he shut them he released the energy cube trapping the figure inside the holograms giving it a wave of electricity. The figure cried in pain and fell to the ground. “...Still on about that? Well-” the figure coughed. “that's to be expected, I guess.” The figure snapped his fingers and Dominator’s vision was blinded for a second. After the light disappeared the figure was no longer in front of him. Dominator scoffed and turned around ready to leave the cave. 

While he was trying to get out of the cave Dominator got lost since all the paths looked the same. He did his best to find the exit but the more he walked the more he found Henir creatures. Dominator saw light coming from a path and decided to follow it. When he stepped inside that part he realized that the light did not come from outside, but came from a huge creature. 

The creature looked like as if it were made of just purple bandages and crystal with one eye in the center. The chrysalis saw Dominator from the corner of his eye and throw one of his bandages his direction. The scientist dodged the attack and shoot panzer buster, the beast wasn’t bothered by that. 

“Tsk.” Dominator mumbled, he changed installations and aimed Starfall followed by Shooting chaser to the creature, again It didn’t even move. Just when Dominator was about to fire Panzer Buster to the creature it moved.

The creature started to absorb El energy and Dominator had a bad feeling about it so he constantly attacked the creature till it stopped. The scientist cherished his victory but that soon changed when the creature melted on the ground, a huge shadow followed him and the scientist didn’t want to know what was the creature planning so he levitated with his dynamos far away from the ground. As soon as the shadow was below the scientist it summoned its bandages twisted and aimed to hit Dominator. 

Dominator evade this attack without a problem and waited for the creature to appear again.

When the chrysalis appeared it stared to absorb El energy again. Dominator already knowing of what this creature was capable of decided to attack the creature till it stopped. 

Just when Dominator thought he already won this the chrysalis summoned a piece of crystal and hit the scientist and making him stop his attacks. Dominator hissed in the pain; the crystal didn’t make any damage to his body but it still hurt. 

The scientist forgot about the creature and as soon as the chrysalis gathered all the El energy it needed it released It summoning more crystals aiming to Dominator who couldn’t dodge neither block any of the attacks. 

After the sudden attack the creature melted again on the ground, this time Dominator had no time to levitate over the shadow so he waited and looked for a spot where the shadow didn’t reach. 

When the shadow stopped moving Dominator dashed to the spot he founded dodging the bandages just my mere inches and felt to the ground. 

Again, the creature appeared from the ground. Dominator could barely move but he didn’t want to give a chance to the chrysalis to attack him again. 

“Distortion-” Dominator tried to aim his attack but he coughed during the command. 

He tried again.

“Distor-”

“Burst Plasma!”

Another voice screamed. Dominator saw a black coat cover his view and six weapons release plasma around the chrysalis as circular holograms appeared between the figure wearing the coat and the Henir creature; Dominator recognized the holograms and gasped.

The figure charged his right fist with plasma as he waited to his weapons to release enough plasma. Dominator heard a mechanical sound and saw how the figure punched and released all the plasma in one shot; the chrysalis cried in pain.

“Oh, that’s not all. Psychic Storm!” The figure released a plasma storm around the creature. 

The attack range was bigger than what Dominator remembered. 

The creature stared gathering energy again. “None of that, I will reduce you to mere particles before you can release that energy.” The brawler laughed. “Conqueror!” The figure fired a huge energy blast and stared punching the creature relentlessly. Dominator stood up. 

“Apocalypse!” Dominator commanded as he typed on his holograms. After shutting the holograms lots of purple cubes gathered and formed a weapon that constantly shoot lasers to the creature. Dominator didn’t stop there and stared shooting panzer buster and changing installations to attack the chrysalis. 

A few punches more from the berserker and lasers from Apocalypse made the creature to cry in pain and fell on the ground. Its eye disappeared followed by his body. 

“We did it!” The brawler exclaimed. Dominator stood there watching the familiar person; He wore a black coat around his shoulders just like Dominator wear it, a jacket that showed his forearms, under it, a torn T-shirt that revealed a black tank top that adjusted to his body, black gloves, black torn pants with two belts and three chains on the back, metal accessory adorned his left calf. 

He looked just like Psyker aside from his hair that covered his unscarred eye and the black marks on his chest and his forearms. 

“Heh, you look like if you have seen a ghost.” The brawler teased and grinned. Dominator didn’t respond. He thought he was never going to hear that voice again. He couldn’t believe his eyes neither his ears and was afraid he was dreaming. 

“…Psyker?” The scientist asked, the brawler smile softened and nodded. 

“Sorry I leave without a trace.” Those words, those words the scientist thought he was never going to hear were enough to make Dominator cry. 

“Hey come on Masi.” The brawler approached the scientist. He took his wrists with one hand as he kissed his tears and caressed the scientist's hair with his other hand. “I-I looked for you everywhere!” Dominator sniffed. “And when I found your choker and your broken dynamos I thought – I thought…” Psyker hugged the scientist tightly. “I’m here Masi. I will not leave your side.” He gave a peck to Dominator’s temple. “Never again, Never.”

The scientist let out more tears as he returned the hug to his lover. He felt save Psyker’s arms, oh he missed his touch, his warm, his scent, his everything. He wanted to embrace his lover for more time but his body ached and he needed to treat his wounds. 

“I need to get out of here.” Dominator cleaned his tears and gave a weak smile to Psyker. “My everything hurts.” Psyker smiled, Dominator saw the tears in his lover’s eyes.

“Of course you do dummy. What were you thinking when you decided to fight an Henir boss all by your own?” Psyker asked as they walked their way out of the cave.

“Excuse me? I just came to talk with a strange figure” Dominator pouted. “I never knew that thing was here.”

“Wait…” Psyker turned to see Dominator. “A white figure talked to you?” He asked. Dominator gave him a confused look. “Yes, it was annoying. Why you ask?” Psyker blinked. “…It’s nothing.” He scratched the back of his neck. 

“… How did you find me?” Dominator asked, Psyker shrug his shoulders as he gave a nervous smile. 

“I- uh, was walking by the cave when I found the dead bodies of some Henir creatures.” Psyker looked anywhere but the scientist eyes a clear sign that he was lying. 

“I heard your voice giving commands to your drones but at first I thought my mind was playing games so I decided to take a look.” The berserker scratched the back of his neck. “I followed the trail of dead Henir bodies you left and well…” his voice became serious. “When I saw you on the ground, I knew I had to do something.”

“So you were following me?” Dominator asked. He didn’t believe Psyker found him just because he passed by the cave. 

“Wha- Noono!” Psyker exclaimed and waved his hands. “I-Look. I was fighting some creatures myself too. There I said the true but I really heard your voice after I ended with them and so I looked for you.”

“Then why you didn’t say the true since the begging?” Dominator was still not convinced by Psyker’s words.

“Look, I have my reasons.” Psyker pouted. Dominator laughed at his lover’s childish attitude. Psyker rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject. 

“So, you cut your hair? no that I’m complaining, you look good.” Psyker asked. Dominator blushed. “Y-yeah, it grew and It became bothersome. Besides, there was no one to help me brush it.” Psyker chuckled. “Aww, don’t worry. I will make sure to brush it from on.” 

“What about you? What with your long hair?” Dominator asked. “What? You are not going to tell me I look good? Geez that’s rude.” Psyker pouted again. “I just was very focused on something and I forgot to cut it out. I decided to roll with it and well here I am with this long bangs.” Psyker blew air to his fringe. 

“Well, it suits you.” Dominator mumbled. “Thanks, Masi.” Psyker smiled. Dominator responded the smile with one of his own. “You know, I changed my nickname while you were gone.” The scientist lowered his gaze. “I’m Dominator now. Mastermind sounded too weak for my likening.” 

Psyker blinked a few times. “Well, I did change my nickname too.” Dominator turned to face the berserker. “I’m Doom Bringer, Lunatic Psyker sounded to ‘edgy’ for me.” Dominator laughed. “Well, you are now wearing almost all black and you have a long fringe. You look more ‘edgy’ now.” 

“Hey! I didn’t laugh about your name!” Dominator laughed again, Bringer cheeks turned red. “Cut it out!” 

“Sorry, sorry. It just…” Dominator lowered his gaze again. “I missed this.” The berserker stared at his lover. 

“… Look, I’m really sorry about what I did.” Bringer sighed. “You see this marks?” The berserker uncovered one of his gloved hands reveling the back of it with more black marks. Dominator hummed as telling Bringer to continue his explanation as he passed his fingers on the marks. 

“Well, these are scars from where I fussed with my Nasod Armor.” Dominator froze at Bringer’s words. Confusion covered the scientist features and his mouth dropped. Now that Bringer talked about it, if he paid close attention to Bringer's marks, he could see that the skin around the marks were purplish.

“…Why?” Dominator mumbled as he run his fingers over the scars; slowly and afraid of hurting the damaged skin. 

“…I had to do this. I was too weak and I couldn’t afford to lose you.” Bringer brought Dominator’s hand to his face. He rubbed the back of his hand with his own cheek before bringing it to his lips to kiss it. There were tears on the brawler’s eyes and Dominator could feel tears already rolling down his cheeks. 

“I-I knew you wouldn’t had let me do this. That's why I left without saying anything but… that has been my worst mistake.” Bringer mumbled between tears as he kissed again the scientist’s hand. 

“It hurt and the chances of success were small. I put my life at risk fussing myself with my Nasod armor but it was worth it because now I can protect you more than I could have done before.” Bringer looked up to see Dominator in the eyes. “I love you and you know I would give my life for you.”

Dominator sniffed. “You don’t have to do that.” He took both of Bringer’s hands. “Don’t give your life for me, just… live for me. Stay with me please.” Dominator cried and released Bringer's hands to wipe his eyes. The berserker hugged the scientist. 

“I will, I-I promise.” The brawler mumbled close to his lover’s ears as he caressed his back. They stood like that for a couple of minutes.

“S-sorry, I’m such a crybaby…” Dominator leaned back and wiped his tears. Bringer chuckled. “Then ‘we’ are crybabies.” He kissed the top of Dominator’s head. “Fuck, I had never cried this much in my life.” He sniffed. “Please don’t tell anyone, that would ruin my badass reputation.”

Dominator chuckled. “Only of you don’t tell anyone about this. It will ruin my cold and smartass reputation.” Both of them laughed. 

“It’s a deal then.” Bringer hummed and took Dominator’s left hand. “Let’s get out of here. Shall we?” Dominator nodded. “If I’m with you then it’s fine by me.” Bringer blushed. “Don’t tell me that! You are injured? Nuh-uh none of that. We are going home and if I have to carry you in my arms I will do it.”

Dominator laughed. “Oh, please do so. My everything hur- Wait! Stop!” Without heisting, Bringer carried Dominator in his arms and kissed everywhere he could. “Stop! Put me down, I was joking! I can walk by my own.” Dominator tried to break free from his lover’s embrace. Bringer laughed and let Dominator walk again.

The scientist settled his coat and scarf. When he turned to glare at his lover Bringer extended his hand. Dominator blushed and took the hand as they exited the cave. 

When the two exited the cave the sky was dark. Both walked together holding hands without knowing that someone saw them from above the cave. It was the figure that fought against Dominator. He was sitting on his dynamos while looking at the couple.

"So they finally met again?" Another white figure that resembled Bringer approached the figure of Dominator.

"Yes, I thought they would fight when they met ..." The figure's eyes narrowed. "It was not what I expected."

"Well, what did you expect? It's us anyway." The other figure blows air to his fringe. "Now what?"

"Our purpose ends here, there's nothing else we can do." The figure of Dominator stood up from his dynamos, approached the figure of Bringer and caressed his cheek.

"Oh come on, don’t be so emotional about it." The figure of Bringer murmured and kissed the lips of his beloved. "They're going to be fine, it's us you're talking about."

The figure of Dominator laughed. "Yes, I think we have that in common." He kissed his beloved again and took his hand. "Shall we get going?"

"If you are by my side then till the end of the world."

Both figures rested their foreheads together and disappeared leaving a trail of white glitters.


	8. Next to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t need to worry about it, I will make sure to cook you from now on.” Bringer smiled and gave a soft kick to Dominator under the table. “Please, I got tired of eating toast in the mornings.” Dominator responded the kick.

After both arrived home, Dominator decided to prepare dinner while Bringer took a bath. When the berserker exited the bathroom he saw the scientist already serving dinner; Macaroni with cheese and tea served in their kitty cups. 

“So tell me, did you improve your cooking skills while I was off?” Bringer teased as he took his seat. 

“To be honest I didn’t. I prepared myself like the same three plates every day.” Dominator took his seat. “I guess I didn’t I think judging by the fact that I still burn fried potatoes when I prepare them.” Both of them laughed. 

“You don’t need to worry about it, I will make sure to cook you from now on.” Bringer smiled and gave a soft kick to Dominator under the table. “Please, I got tired of eating toast in the mornings.” Dominator responded the kick.

The two of them spent the rest of the dinner joking and talking about what they went through when they were separated. Bringer even explained how he lost two dynamos and decided to build new dynamos with new materials and to expose his neck’s scar. Dominator talked on how he created a virtual reality, how it worked and why his dynamos were cubes now. 

After dinner Bringer insisted on washing the dishes and since Dominator didn’t want to argue with him he left him wash them while he took a shower. 

When Dominator exited the shower he was too busy thinking about his lover that he didn’t noticed he entered Bringer’s room without knocking. He froze on his spot as he found the berserker sitting on his bed tightening the screws of his dynamos, he jolted and turned to look at the scientist.

“… Sorry I-I used to sleep in your room when you were gone.” Dominator gave a nervous laugh. “I will go to my room. Sorry to scare you.” He was about to close the door when Bringer called him. “No, wait!” He stood up and took Dominator’s wrist to stop him. “W-we can sleep together. Y-you know I-it’s been a while a-and well…” he scratched the back of his head as he tried to control his blush. “I would like to sleep next to you.”

Dominator stood there for a couple of seconds. “You don’t mind?” he mumbled. 

“I don’t. Please…” Bringer looked at Dominator’s eyes. “Sleep next to me.”

-  
Omake:

It was late at night in Bringer’s room, both white-haired males where sleeping together when Dominator woke up and sat looking for something between the sheets.

“What’s wrong?” Bringer groaned as he lifted the arm settled on the scientist waist to rub his eye.

“I forgot to take off my ear set before sleep.” Dominator responded as he passed his hand on the sheets looking for the accessory. “I would call my dynamos to light up so I can find it but I can’t without it.” He mumbled. 

Bringer blinked a couple of times before he got an Idea. “Hey, Dom. Look at this.” He activated his Nasod armor and his black marks glowered a bright lilac light. In mere seconds he found the ear set between them and handled it to Dominator.

Dominator was frozen in his spot as he looked at Bringer with open eyes. 

“What?” Bringer asked nervously.

“What the hell, Bringer?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistake I did ^^;
> 
> See ya! Please take care out there Anon!


End file.
